


knot like the others

by incognitoreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Children, F/M, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Knotting, Mating Bites, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Werewolf Ben, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Ben, no sex while in werewolf form though, tiny bit of breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoreylo/pseuds/incognitoreylo
Summary: @reylo_prompts "Ben is a werewolf and terrified of admitting to his girlfriend what he is, sure that she'll think he's a monster. What he doesn't expect is for Rey, an avid reader of fanfiction, to immediately get flustered and ask if he has a knot."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 63
Kudos: 489
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an outline and wrote itself. I think it will only be two chapters, but we will see. 
> 
> So I have been dying to get into a/b/o's, but been nervous. This seems like a good transition piece since it isn't exactly ABO, but it has the knotting element. I hope you enjoy it!

Rey lights various candles around her room to set the mood. She lays on her queen size bed, on top of her plush white faux fur blanket. Her head settles on her brand new, down pillows which felt like a cloud. 

Her fingers swipe across her phone screen, entering the password and then pulling up her go to fanfiction site. Rey had begun reading fanfiction after her favorite movies, Galaxy Wars, had ended in the worst way possible. Kira and Kylo, the two stars and love interests, did not get to be together. To make it worse, they killed Kylo. It infuriated Rey and led her down this path six months ago.

Today was an a/b/o day, preferably involving werewolves. She pulls up her favorite author’s page and puts in the sorting filters she wants. This author is known for their particularly hot smut with very little plot. Rey was uninterested in plot tonight. She found a two shot that promised all her favorite things: werewolf Kylo, knotting, mating bites, dirty talk, and rough sex. 

The story was about a Beta college student, Kira, and her Beta boyfriend Kylo. Kira didn’t know Kylo was a werewolf, but as they start dating Kira begins to notice strange things about him and then one day she presents as an Omega, much to her shock. You see, Kira knew about Alphas and Omegas, but they were rare. Why did she present so late? Kira goes into heat and finds out Kylo is not only an Alpha, but a werewolf after her sudden heat. Now it all made sense. By the final chapter Kira and Kylo had fucked and knotted every which way and in the end Kylo bites Rey’s mating gland. 

As Rey read she wondered what it would be like to be tied together on the knot of a huge werewolf cock or have him claim her with a mating bite. Her fingers traced down her neck causing her to shiver at the thought. 

She finishes the story and quickly strips her clothes, tossing them to the side of her bed. She reaches into her night stand, fumbling around for her chosen toy. Normally when she masturbates she uses a clit sucker, but after reading an a/b/o fic she uses her Bad Dragon knotted dildo. She had spent hours researching the best one for beginners and after relentless practice, she was able to fully seat herself on the knot. After she accomplished that she shortly learned that orgasming while knotted was unbearable. Everytime she came while the dildo was fully sheathed in her she got light headed and nearly blacked out from the sheer pleasure. 

After she finishes she hops in the shower to get ready for her date with her boyfriend Ben. Since she didn’t have a lot of time left she chose to keep her already styled hair from getting wet using a hair wrap. Now freshly scrubbed and shaved, she walks back to her room. She had already picked out an outfit this afternoon, so she throws on a short black wrap dress and black moto boots. She spritzes on her citrusy perfume that Ben loves and skips into the living room, high on the endorphins from her earlier “self care” as she called it. 

A few minutes after she sits on the couch, there is a knock on the door. Rey opens the door and steps out into the hall. Ben’s hair looks slightly disheveled, like he has been running his hands through it nonstop. He also looks pale and nervous. Rey leans in and kisses him on the cheek. He stiffens before pulling her into his chest tightly. With her face buried in his chest she gets a full hit of his heavenly scent. He smells like pine and earth. She fills her lungs with the scent, trying to save some to savor later. 

Ben takes her to their favorite Italian restaurant. His nerves seem to have passed and the conversation flows as always. Ben teases Rey for how she slurps the pasta, while Rey teases him for trying to be “proper” while eating pasta.

As he drives her home, his knuckles are white on the steering wheel and he is sweating. 

“Ben, baby, what is wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me. You can tell me. It’s okay.” She places her hand on his thigh and squeezes reassuringly. 

Ben’s Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. He peeks over at Rey in a sideways glance. After several minutes he speaks.

“There’s something I need to tell you, but I am scared you will break up with me.”

Rey’s heart drops and she stares at him. She must look heartbroken because Ben immediately corrects himself. “No, no. I didn’t cheat or anything. This is about me, who I am. I’ve been keeping something from you.”

Ben pulls into Rey’s apartment parking lot and parks the car. He unbuckles his seat belt and angles himself towards her. 

“My parents told me not to tell you because it’s dangerous, but I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know we’re meant to be together. I can’t hide this forever.”

Rey does her best not to react. What if he is hiding that he is a serial killer? In a family of serial killers? Or are they all in a cult? 

Ben grabs her hand and continues.

“Rey, if I tell you, you can’t tell anyone. My family and I would be in serious danger if you did, Promise me you won’t tell.”

As if Rey has a choice? She wants to know this big bad secret. Against her better judgement, she nods and promises him that she won't. 

“I–I’m a. _ Iamawerewolf. _ ” He says it so fast, she can’t understand. 

“You’re a what?”

“A werewolf. I am a werewolf.” He winces, obviously nervous for her reaction. 

She sits there in silence for what feels like an hour, stunned. She begins thinking about the stories she had been reading and how she thought werewolves were fake. However, now that he says this,  _ a lot _ of stuff makes  _ way _ more sense. He is always MIA on full moons, he can smell the faintest of scents, he is so warm all the time, and he has that rugged manliness to him that just fits with the werewolf thing. She wonders if they are anything like the fanfiction stories. 

Before she can stop herself, she blurts out “Do you have a knot?”

Ben’s mouth drops. “How? I mean, yes. I do. How do you know about those?”

Rey sinks in her seat a bit and looks away. She feels a bit ashamed that she reads fanfiction, let alone fanfiction where werewolves have sex with humans. She begins to tell him about how she started just reading Canon Divergent fanfiction to get an ending she wanted after Galaxy Wars ended so badly. Then it morphed into Modern AUs, then kinkier stuff. She tells him how everyone kept talking about this thing called a/b/o, which was Alpha/Beta/Omega, based on wolves. She said that after that it wasn’t long until she fell into Werewolf a/b/o stories. 

Ben looks like a deer in the headlights. He swallows hard again and looks at Rey. “So does that mean you still want to be with me?”

“Of course, Ben. I love you. Nothing could change that.”

Ben smiles and pulls her in for a chaste kiss. Before she can pull away, Ben pushes his fingers through her hair and pulls her back. He slants his lips over hers and licks across her bottom lip. Rey parts her lips and uses her tongue to copy his action. As their kiss grows deeper, their hands began exploring each other. Rey feels her panties dampen with her arousal. Ben draws back with a sigh. “If you want to continue, we will need to go in.” Rey pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and nods.

As they walk up the stairs something occurs to Rey, she turns to Ben to ask. “If you have a knot, how come I haven’t noticed when we’ve had sex? We have been together for over 8 months.”

Ben chuckles, “I don’t always pop a knot, but when I do I don’t put it in all the way and I don’t let you get up or see down there until it does down. I’m surprised you never got suspicious.”

Rey opens the door and walks in, she heads straight for her bedroom. “Well I have a knotted dildo and I have finally been able to fit it all in. Let’s find out if I can take yours.” She says this so casually over her shoulder that it takes a few seconds to compute in Ben’s brain. Once it does he chases after her, throwing her over his shoulder, and kicking her bedroom door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have them have sex and then end it, but I had a few fun ideas, so I extended the chapter count! :)

Ben lightly tosses her onto the bed and begins undoing his belt buckle and jeans. He stares down at her with a smirk. Rey pulls her dress off over her head, left only in a lacy black thong and no bra. When she looks back to Ben he has removed everything but his tight, black boxer briefs which are tented by his hard length. His eyes are dark and hooded as he takes in her tight body. His short breaths cause his shoulders to heave, drawing her eye across his enormous chest and shoulders.

She sits up and runs her hands up the ridges of his abs and over his pectoral muscles, following behind lazily with her tongue. Ben lets out a low groan and rocks his hips forward. “Have you been working out? You somehow seem larger than you were yesterday.”

Ben strokes her hair as she rests her chin on his chest to stare up at him. “No, the full moon is tomorrow. I get bulkier leading up to full moons. Wolves get more aggressive, feral even, as the full moon draws closer.”

Rey feels more wetness pull in her panties at the thought of a feral Ben. “Do you only transform on full moons?”

“No. We can change anytime. Full moons are just when we are strongest and they are sacred to us. We do a lot of rituals under the full moon and pay respect to our ancestors.”

Rey nods and starts kissing down his stomach again, enjoying the slight salty flavor left on her tongue. She traces his Apollo’s belt before running a finger under his waistband. 

Ben runs his thumb under her chin before dipping it into her mouth. She obediently begins to suck at it, drawing it in and running her tongue along the underside. “Before we get too far into this, why don’t you show me the knotted dildo you have been greedily putting in that pretty little pussy of yours.”

Rey smiles around his thumb before sliding off with a pop. She reaches beside him to the nightstand and pulls out the blue dildo and hands it to him. Ben examines the weight and then the knot, squeezing and fisting it. “Mine is bigger than this. Do you think you can take it sweetheart?”

Without even asking how big it was she peeks up at him through her lashes and responds, “Yes, I can take it. I know I can.”

Ben tosses the dildo back into the drawer and pushes Rey back onto the bed. He begins licking and sucking at the front of her throat before repeating her actions and tracing down her body with his tongue. He draws each nipple in, teasing them for a few minutes before continuing to her panties.

He reaches down and pulls them to the side, rubbing his thumb along her clit teasingly. Rey squirms and lets out a series of whimpers. “Please Ben. Please lick it.”

Without delay he pulls her panties off and dives in between her thighs, lapping at her folds. His tongue begins to follow the intricate pattern he knows she loves while alternating pressure. “I’m close. I’m gonna come. I need more. Please, please, please.” Her voice was strangled and punctuated with moans. Her arousal makes Ben’s cock grow impossibly hard.

Ben slides two fingers in, scissoring them open and closed to prepare her for his knot. He feels her draw closer to release and pulls her clit into his mouth with a hard suck. Rey’s legs shake and her walls contract around his fingers. She screams out his name while he licks her through the orgasm. 

Rey pulls him up and kisses him. Their kiss is deep and hungry. Ben pulls his underwear off while telling Rey to get on her hands and knees. Rey quickly follows his directions. “You look beautiful like this Rey. Are you ready to take this knot baby? Are you going to be good?”

“Yes, Ben. I want it so bad. Please just stick it in me, I need it.”

Ben needed no further invitations and buried himself to the hilt in one motion. Rey feels impossibly full. She always does with him. He has ruined her and she loves it. He draws out and she feels just his tip inside her. She wiggles her ass and looks back at him pouting. “ _Please_ Ben. Fuck me. I want it rough today.”

Ben snarls at her and before roughly slamming back into her. She asked for rough and he delivered. She wonders if this is a symptom of the full moon coming because he is relentless. All thought processes cease after a few moments and all Rey can focus on is the sheer pleasure from his cock impaling her with every thrust. 

At some point Ben must have begun rubbing her clit because she begins to barrel into another orgasm.

“I’m about to knot you baby. Are you ready? _Oh god!”_

Rey’s orgasm hits right when the knot expands. She feels herself nearly convulsing, eyes rolling back, and her toes curling. When it passes her brain catches up with the fact that she is locked onto his cock. Her initial reaction is to try to escape and scramble away. If she wasn’t already actively telling her brain to remain calm, Ben’s grip on her hips would’ve kept her in place. 

She feels full. Full from his cock and the spend that is now stuck in her womb. Her shifting causes Ben to groan and tighten his grip on her hips. She realizes that he has just come again when she feels hot liquid hitting her walls.

Ben rolls her to the side and they lay there in an embrace. As she comes down from her high she realizes that she likes to be locked onto him. She feels safe in his arms. 

“That orgasm was so powerful that I felt like I was having an exorcism. _Jesus Christ.”_

Ben chuckles and pulls her in closer. He begins licking her neck and nuzzling into her. 

“Do werewolves bite their mates like they do in the stories?”

She feels him nod into her hair. “Yes. It creates a life long, unbreakable bond.”

“If you bit me, would it work?”

Ben shifts slightly so that he is propped up on his elbow and looking at her. Rey’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. Before he can answer it dawns on her that it may have been a dumb question. “Wait. If you bit me would I turn into a werewolf?”

“Um. No you would not turn, that’s not how it works. It is all genetic. As for the mating bite, I am not sure if it would work on a human. Do you want me to bite you Rey? It will probably be painful and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Well I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so if the bite works then I would be thrilled. “

“Okay. If you are sure. You have to orgasm for it to work.” Rey nods at his response.

Ben is still knotted in her as he begins to pinch and rub her clit. Rey’s breath becomes heavy and she feels herself about to come. Ben moves his head to the nape of her neck and just as Rey feels her orgasm flood through her, he bites down.

It is painful, she cannot deny that. However, with the orgasm the pain is almost pleasurable. Tears fall from her eyes as the pain changes from sharp and white hot to dull and warm. Ben begins licking at the wound as she lays there in a trance like state. 

Before she even realizes it she is asleep. She fades into a dream of Ben as a large black wolf playing with three little puppies while she watches from the porch. In her dream she is happy and feels truly secure for the first time in her life. She wouldn’t mind if this particular dream came true. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk!

Rey wakes up in a fog. Her neck is sore and there is blood on her sheets. As her awareness comes back she realizes she is pouring sweat as well. Ben is flush against her back and his arm around her secures her in place. His body temperature is burning hot, which explains her sweat now soaking the sheets. 

Slowly she untangles herself from under him and slides off the bed. She wobbles to the bathroom, each step reminding her of his huge knot that she was locked on the night before. 

When she steps into the bathroom and looks into the mirror she notices that her hair looks like a family of birds made a makeshift home out of it and hickeys line her chest and neck. The bite mark is red and angry, but has scabbed over. She quickly showers and washes away the shocking amount of Ben’s spend that coats her thighs. 

Rey runs her fingers across the wound, idly wondering if the mating bond worked. Would she feel different? She remembers in fanfiction that you can feel your mate's emotions and it feels like a sense of being whole. She doesn't feel any different. Before she can drift further into her thoughts, strong arms wrap around her and pull her in.

“I’m sorry baby.” Ben sighs into her hair.

Rey’s face twists. “Sorry for what?”

“The bite. It didn’t work. I did this to you for nothing.” He traces the marks and furrows his brows. 

“Oh. I was hoping maybe it did. I didn’t feel any different though.” Rey stills herself and tries not to give her emotions away. Ben doesn’t need to feel worse. 

They stand there for a moment, wrapped in each other’s arms. Rey turns to face Ben, then reaches up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. 

“Rey. I want to ask you something.”

She looks up at him and lifts her brows in silent curiosity. 

“Will you marry me?”

She gawks at him for a moment, then smiles at him. “Yes. Of course I will Ben!”

Ben pulls her in for a kiss. He lifts her up onto the bathroom counter before sliding his cock into her. Rey lets out a cry and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Ben’s hands go straight into her hair and yank her head back, exposing her wounded neck to him. As Ben continues to thrust lazily into her, he licks at her bite mark. 

The beginnings of Ben’s knot cause Rey’s orgasm to sneak up on her, washing over her like the tide. Ben’s grip in her hair tightens and she hears him snarl with every movement, his own orgasm drawing closer. She feels him stiffen and his orgasm crash through him. She feels his cock pulse inside of her and his spend hit her cervix, but the knot isn’t holding them together. When she looks down she sees the large, red knot pulsing outside of her. How the fuck did that thing fit in me last night?

Ben’s breath evens out and he pulls away, tucking himself into his boxers. He kisses her on the cheek before going to grab his jeans. “Baby I have to go. It’s a full moon. I could get in trouble for even being here on a full moon.”

“What about tomorrow? Can I see you then.”

Ben pulls his shirt over his head and kisses her again, before walking towards her bedroom door. “Yes, I will see you tomorrow. Pick you up at 11?”

Rey nods and waves goodbye. 

\----  
Rey wakes up the next morning and takes off the bandages she had put on the bite mark last night. She notices that it is no longer a scab, but a scar. How weird.

As she lays in bed waiting for Ben to arrive, she finds herself wondering what other supernatural things exist if werewolves do. Are vampires real? Ghosts?

Before she can fall too far down the rabbit hole there's a knock on her door. She swings the door open. “Well hello my handsome fiancé!”

“Hello to you my beautiful fiancée.”

Rey is beside herself with joy. She has met the love of her life and he dicks her down like no other man has before. What did she do right in life?

“I want you to come meet my parents today.”

Rey smiles brightly up at him. “I would love to meet your parents Benjamin Chewbacca Solo!”

Ben has driven his huge black truck today and helps Rey jump up into the passenger seat. Rey has never met Ben’s family. She did not have much family of her own, so as they got closer, she grew more nervous. What if they didn’t like her? Did his parents want Ben to meet a nice werewolf and now Rey was fucking that up? Ben rests his hand on her thigh and pats her reassuringly. Rey grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers together, distracting herself. 

Ben turned down a dusty, dirt road off the highway. Rey notices a yellow sign “slow, dogs at play” near the entrance. She chuckles and glances up at Ben. He shrugs. “How could we resist?”

As they reach the end of the driveway Rey notices a large log cabin. Out front, a group of people are busy talking and grilling. As Ben pulls in everyone looks up and watches the truck. “Do they know I am coming? Do they know that I know you’re a werewolf” Rey leans over and whispers, despite being in the truck still. “Yes, they know.”

As Rey and Ben walk up to the gathering, hand in hand, an older woman walks up to Rey and embraces her. 

“Rey, sweetheart, it is so great to finally meet you! My son was such a dumbass for not bringing you around sooner.” She winks at Rey while she pokes Ben in the shoulder. 

“Mom, I didn’t want to risk anything by bringing her here.”

As the woman steps back she notices the bite marks on Rey’s neck. “BENJAMIN CHEWBACCA SOLO!”

“Mom, it’s ok. It didn’t take anyway. She asked me to do it!”

“Of course it didn’t take son, she is a human. That is beside the point, these are painful and you have hurt her.”

“It’s okay Mrs. Solo, really. It didn’t hurt that bad and I wanted it. I hoped it would work.”

“Oh sweetheart, just call me Leia. Well I am sorry it didn’t work out how you hoped. You do know those marks are permanent, right? Regardless of if they work. Did Ben at least explain that? And if it had taken you would have been mated for life.”

“She knew a lot more than I had imagined she would.” Ben mumbles and Rey elbows him in the side to shut him up before he embarrasses her. 

“Well Ben, you could’ve just given her a ring instead of mauling the poor girl.”

Ben rubs the back of his neck and looks at his mother. “Welllll. I didn’t have a ring, but I did ask her.”

Leia’s eyes bulge out and then a smile overtakes her face. Leia looks over at Rey, who just shrugs. “I said yes.”

Leia scurries off, calling behind her. “I will be right back!”

While Leia is gone an older man who introduces himself as Han approaches Ben and Rey. “Congratulations son. And Rey, I can’t wait for you to join the family.”

After Rey thanks him she is dragged off by two women she learns are Ben’s cousins, Kaydel and Rose. 

\----  
After it has grown dark and the moon is high in the sky, they all sit around a large campfire while Ben’s uncle Luke plays the guitar. When the song ends Ben shifts to look at Rey and grabs her hands. 

“Rey, I love you so much and you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I already asked you this morning, but I want to make it officially official. Will you marry me?”

Rey looks down at what Ben is holding in his hands. There is a black velvet box with a stunning diamond ring in it. Tears fill her eyes and she frantically nods yes. “I would marry you a million times over Ben. I love you!”

They embrace and Ben kisses her softly. As he deepens the kiss she can hear faint cheering from the family in the background. 

When they pull apart the family all come over to congratulate them. Han and Leia embrace them both simultaneously. “Now get to making me some grandpups!” Leia says cheerfully.

“Mom! We will have kids if and when we want, don’t be rude.” 

“If we have kids will they be werewolves?” Rey asks innocently.

“We don’t have to have kids if you don’t want Rey, but yes, they will most likely be werewolves.”

Rey looks around and then back up at Ben. “I do want kids. I’ve always wanted a family of my own.” She doesn’t miss the smile on Ben’s face after she says this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue. 
> 
> I imagine this about 5 years after he proposed. The kids are about 2, 3, and 4.

Rey’s cheek is currently being squished against the front door as she uses her hands to prevent her head from knocking rhythmically into the wood. Ben is busy hammering relentlessly into her from behind, his hands bruising the delicate skin on her waist. 

They had barely made it inside the house before Ben had flipped her skirt up, pulled her panties to the side, and shoved his cock in her unceremoniously. It was the full moon. She knew she was in for particularly fun sex when that time of the month came. She usually tried to not wear panties and always have a skirt or dress on, but they had just come from dropping the kids off at Leia and Han’s. No one wants their in-laws to see their goods on display, so panties were put on. 

Rey feels Ben panting at her neck, dragging his teeth along the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder. Suddenly he bites down causing Rey to yelp in pleasure. He never bites hard enough to draw blood, but it always leaves a mark. 

He begins drawing circles along her clit and Rey’s body vibrates in ecstasy, it swirls around inside faster and faster. She feels the beginnings of his knot each time he thrusts into her. Her eyes roll back so far she is sure that she looks possessed. She might as well be. Ben would make a fine sex demon.

“Ben, please. Please let me come.”

“Hold on baby, I want to come together. Can you wait for my knot sweetheart? You look so beautiful right now.” Rey nods frantically, trying desperately to hold off. 

Ben licks the shell of her ear before drawing it between his teeth. “I’m gonna fill you with my come baby. I can't wait to see this belly grow with my pups. So many pups. Pups.”

Rey can’t hold on any longer. She vaguely hears herself pleading for release before he grants it to her. Her body quakes with waves of pleasure. His knot inflates and locks them together, hot ropes of come coat her walls. This is her favorite part. She feels full, she feels safe, she feels complete. 

As Rey comes down from her high she looks back at Ben. “It sounds like you want to get me pregnant again. It’s always feral Ben that decides to knock me up. All three of the children were conceived on a full moon you know.”

Ben pushes her hair out of her face and kisses her cheek. “I want to fill this whole house with our pups. I love seeing you grow with them in your belly and watching you be a mom.”

“I do love being a mom.” Rey smiles before laying her head back onto his shoulder.

\----

When Rey gets home from work the next day she finds Ben and their three children in the front yard playing. 

They had built a large log cabin a few acres away from Han and Leia. It was good that they were secluded because it turned out werewolf puppies were hard to keep from shifting. Too many times had one of the little ones transformed in the middle of Target. It was pure luck that no one had been around when it happened. 

When she got out of the car three little puppies came bounding over to her before sloppily changing back into tiny humans, tumbling and tripping in the process. 

“Mommy! Mommy! We missed you so so much! Guess what Daddy taught us today!”

“What did Daddy teach you today my babies?” Rey kneels down to hug each of them as she asks.

“He taught us how to hunt and attack. He said next week we can go hunt some rabbits! Want to see?”

Before Rey could answer they all changed back into their little grey wolf form and began stalking then pouncing on each other. A large black wolf lumbered over to her, his muscles rippling beneath his thick coat. Ben gracefully transformed into the body she loved so much. He grabbed a pair of pants from the grass before taking a seat between her legs. 

“Sweetheart, will you rub my back for a bit?”

Rey began to work his back muscles under her hands. “Did you let them ride on your back again? You have to stop letting them do that. I know it's fun for both of you, but it’s terrible for your back.”

“I know, I know. They just have so much fun and I won’t be able to do it forever. They will grow up at some point.” Ben moved to sit beside her. Rey leaned over and kissed him before rested her head on his shoulder. She thought about how grateful she was for him and the children he gave her. For once in her life she felt that she had it all. She was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. By far the fic I have had the most fun writing. I hope you all have enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Twitter [@incognitoreylo](https://twitter.com/incognitoreylo)


End file.
